


hope of deliverance

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Кэп спит и видит, как мы с тобой побратаемся, начнем ходить под ручку и заведем прорву общих тем для разговора. Одним Мстителем станет больше, команда тебя примет, и все будет лучше некуда. Так вот имей в виду: черта с два.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hope of deliverance

\- Кэп спит и видит, как мы с тобой побратаемся, начнем ходить под ручку и заведем прорву общих тем для разговора. Одним Мстителем станет больше, команда тебя примет, и все будет лучше некуда. Так вот имей в виду: черта с два.  
Барнс кивает. Он все время кивает, чтоб ему, и Тони уже достало это, но проще сказать, чем Барнс его не бесит.  
\- Ничего подобного не будет. Роджерс может смотреть тебе в рот, может сто раз повторить, какой ты хороший парень, но ему я верю, а тебе нет, потому что я не слепой. Ты, мать твою, такой же Баки-Баки, как я. Ты просто говорящий трактор в починке - я недавно осматривал такой, здоровенная безмозглая махина, чуть притронешься, и весь в мазуте...  
Барнс молчит.  
\- Твое гребаное альтер-эго убило моих родителей, - говорит Тони. - Ясно? А мне было шестнадцать. Хотя… нахрен, какая разница. Хоть сорок.  
\- Это не альтер-эго.  
Тони подскакивает на месте. Барнс смотрит в сторону, полулежа в кресле, под завязку залитый седативными и расслабленный настолько, что Кэп уже наверняка попросил бы снять фиксаторы, но Тони не намерен рисковать. Даже если не брать в расчет левую руку, уже разобранную почти до плеча. Просто: не намерен, и все.  
\- Это я. У меня нет раздвоения личности, Старк, я не идиот, не животное и не машина. Я знал Говарда в войну, я убил его, когда был Зимним солдатом. Я живу с этим. И должен жалеть, что не сдох раньше. Или позже. Но не жалею. По крайней мере, теперь я снова все помню. А ты можешь мне это высказать. А… - он отворачивается. - Джарвис, вколите мне еще.  
\- Не командуй, - велит Тони, но ответа не получает. Хорошо, что хоть руки у него не дрожат, потому что, по правде говоря, вполне могли бы.  
Пластины ложатся на стол одна к одной, обнажая электронную начинку. Барнс затихает, когда игла входит ему в шею. Тони интересно, после какой инъекции он вырубится. Его тошнит от того, как явно он сам звереет при Барнсе. Как сильно ему хочется напиться, подраться. Выместить бессильную злость - хотя бы на нем.  
Он касается отверткой отошедшего контакта под трицепсом. Тот искрит, но Барнс не двигается, не реагирует.  
\- Не боишься щекотки? - спрашивает Тони, и голос почему-то подводит. Он поспешно отдергивает отвертку. - Эй, Земля вызывает Барнса. Джарвис, в чем дело?  
\- Физические показатели мистера Барнса в норме, сэр. Полагаю, он спит.  
\- Спит. Конечно, почему бы не поспать в такой располагающей обстановке. Сначал Бэннер вырубился, когда я ему душу изливал, а теперь еще и этот отмороженный инвалид решил вздремнуть, стоило мне открыть рот. Может, ему будильник впаять, хотя Роджерс, пожалуй, не одобрит… Черт. Знаешь, что? Роджерс не одобрит - это какой-то приговор. Я пережил сиротство, предательство, плен, радиоактивное отравление, нашествие инопланетян и бой с искусственным интеллектом - психопатом. Но когда наша новая подружка показала мне мой самый страшный кошмар - там был Кэп. Который не одобрял. Оцени всю глубину абсурда. Он умер, но перед этим спросил меня, почему я не спас его. Не спас всех. А мне было нечего ему ответить. И он умер.  
Барнс лежит в кресле полутрупом. Зрелище жутковатое, даже учитывая то, как Тони зол на него.  
\- Это последствия стресса, сэр. Но вы справились.  
Тони только отмахивается. Нутро бионического протеза уже просматривается и просвечивается до плеча, и выстроенная проекция всплывает над столом, разбиваясь послойно.  
\- А потом он притащил этого парня и решил, что это в порядке вещей. Хотя чему я удивляюсь, он и моего отца считает душкой.  
\- Капитан неплохо разбирается в людях, мистер Старк.  
\- Ты так говоришь, потому что он тоже обращается к тебе на “вы”. Это не считается. И мне от этого не легче. А этот чудик будит во мне зверя, потому что - с чего я должен ему доверять? Он не Кэп. И не Пеппер. И не ты. Обадайя строил из себя мою няньку, сколько я себя помню, а потом выяснилось, что он меня заказал. Фьюри полтора года втирал мне очки про безопасность и защиту мира, а сам чуть не устроил конец света, который я же и спонсировал!  
\- Осмелюсь уточнить, сэр, что полковник Фьюри не был осведомлен о функционировании ГИДРы внутри Щ.И.Т.а на момент запуска проекта “Озарение”.  
\- Еще скажи, что я к нему слишком строг. И, спасибо, что напомнил. Его тоже чуть не пристрелил этот спящий красавец!  
Хочется говорить еще, пока единственным собеседником остался Джарвис. Некому одернуть, некому вставить слово, да и зачем. Барнс валяется в кресле и без руки похож на сломанный механизм, что бы он там ни говорил. Вижн в день своего рождения, голый, красный и до жути растерянный, - и тот выглядел лучше. Тони не представляет, что в голове у Вижна - не представляет, что в голове у Барнса, он как будто вскрывает боеголовку неизвестной конструкции, и он имеет право нервничать. Имеет право смотреть на сомкнутые веки, ожидая бог весть чего.  
Проекция руки мигает красным сразу в трех местах - не удивительно, что та работает с перебоями, толком не сгибается и не поднимается. Что он ею делал, интересно знать. Изображение увеличивается, поворачивается, открывая взгляду изношенные сочленения, проводки с истертой изоляцией. И, склонившись к нему, Тони не замечает, как начинает снова говорить - с Джарвисом, с самим собой, просто потому что молчать не может.  
\- Знаешь, я могу понять многое. Серьезно. Мой отец был врагом ГИДРы, и за это они убили его. Он перешел им дорогу, нарисовал мишень у себя на затылке, а они вызвали своего железного болванчика с промытыми мозгами и навели его на эту мишень. И может быть, тот действительно не соображал, что делает. Мало кто будет в силах соображать, если его столько раз подряд шарахнуть током - по себе знаю, меня оказалось достаточно притопить пару раз, чтобы стал как шелковый. Но… - дыхание срывается. Брюс учил его считать до двенадцати: если помогает против Халка, то против истерики вообще не должно давать осечек, верно? - Отец был не один в машине. Меня с ними не было, так уж вышло. Но мама.  
\- Мистер Старк… - начинает Джарвис, и одновременно с ним голос подает Барнс, заставив Тони выматериться.  
\- Моя мама была очень красива.  
Он не открывает глаза, только хмурится, обхватывает ладонью подлокотник, но не пытается поднять руку, встать, высвободиться. Но он не спит - лошадиная доза снотворного растворилась в крови, окунув его в сон едва ли на пару минут, и то не факт. Тони сухо сглатывает.  
\- Давно проснулся? - спрашивает он, и Барнс качает головой.  
\- Она была самой красивой миссис в Бруклине. А Стив считал, что самая красивая - миссис Роджерс. И этим они были похожи, наши матери. А еще мы оба не знали отцов. Мистер Роджерс погиб в бою. В своем первом бою, Старк, он и пары миль не прошагал по Европе. Стив как с цепи сорвался. Все рассказывал мне про парней на фронте, которым жаждет помочь. Но я-то понимал, куда он рвется. За отцом. Ему хотелось отомстить.  
\- Почему я все это слушаю?  
Барнс пожимает плечами - в левом что-то звякает, внутри, глубже, чем видно глазу: под кожей и мышцами металл вгрызается в кость, уходя по ключице до самой яремной ямки, и где-то чуть выше со щелчком встают на место пазы опустошенного сустава.  
\- Потому что я заговорил, и ты заткнулся. Расскажешь мне о своей матери?  
\- Еще чего. Джарвис, пожелай драгоценному мистеру Барнсу спокойной ночи!  
Игла не двигается с места, даже не вздрагивает - и Тони благодарно выдыхает. Он все еще в бешенстве, да. Он вне себя. Барнс открывает глаза и смотрит в потолок.  
\- Он пытался защитить ее. Говард. Он обнял ее и попытался закрыть собой от удара, но у него не вышло.  
\- Мне сделать вид, что я хотел это знать?  
\- Ты хотел.  
Да, хотел.  
Он напился до беспамятства в тот вечер и не мог ехать в таком виде. Кто тогда был с ним? Какие-то две девицы лет на пять старше - или девица и парень? Отец холодно отчитал его и оставил убирать за собой. Они с мамой уехали на пафосную вечеринку - он в смокинге, она в длинном платье глубокого красного цвета, умопомрачительно красивая, обеспокоенно смотрящая на невменяемого сыночка, державшегося прямо только благодаря лестничным перилам, которые он подпирал, выпроваживая своих гостей.  
А утром ему позвонил Обадайя.  
\- На ней было красное платье.  
Тони только кивает:  
\- Такого густого, темного оттенка. И гранатовые сережки. Итальянкам идет красное.  
\- А моя мама была рыжей.  
\- Как Пеппер?  
\- Как Наталья. И такая же взрывоопасная. Настоящая ирландка. Они с миссис Роджерс держали нас в ежовых рукавицах, но мы все равно умудрялись натворить дел. И тогда, и потом…  
Первый проводок ложится на стол к снятым пластинам, а на его место протягивается другой - исправный. И снова. Манипулятор двигается осторожно, Барнс морщится, но терпит, косится влево, пробуя разглядеть происходящее. Дубина поворачивает к нему небольшое зеркало.  
\- Я знаю, что Стив ошибается на мой счет. Я дерьмовый человек, Старк. И ты прав. Расхлебать то, что я сделал, никакой жизни не хватит. Поэтому мне и нужна хотя бы одна, но моя. Я должен попытаться. Может, спасти кого-то, кого будет нужно. Это Стива вечно тянет спасать всех сразу, и он начинает есть себя, если не выходит. Есть вещи, с которыми в одиночку даже он не управится. Но я могу ему помочь. Я _хочу_ ему помочь. Вдруг он когда-нибудь окажется прав. Во всем.  
Тони вертит в руках последнюю пластину, наблюдая за тем, как манипуляторы ставят остальные на место, проверяют подвижность, следят за последовательностью, за тем, как судорогой проходит от плеча до запястья металлическая волна, похожая на процесс калибровки деталей МАРКа. Потом он прилаживает ее на запястье, и металл мягко вибрирует под пальцами. Раскрываются фиксаторы, и Барнс неторопливо поднимается с кресла, потягивается с видом отлично отдохнувшего человека, смотрит на него.  
\- Я не предлагаю гулять под ручку, но, - говорит он тихо и не слишком уверенно - и протягивает руку. Правую, раскрытой ладонью вверх. - В конце концов, одна общая тема у нас все-таки есть. Осуждение Стива - это самый страшный ночной кошмар.  
Тони смотрит на протянутую ладонь достаточно долго, чтобы Барнс перестал улыбаться даже так осторожно, как он это делает.  
\- Да пошел ты, - говорит Тони и подает руку в ответ.

\---------------------------------  
23.04.2015


End file.
